


女王与她的万千后宫   奴隶编（内含play）

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 主奴 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 女王与她的万千后宫, 高h - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu
Summary: 并不是第一章，第二编  奴隶赛燐莉自从操完里里德后，心情变得异常愉快了起来。大概是因为终于将他制服？她后宫便就又加进来了一位。卡西亚尽管有些看不顺眼，但碍于自己地位卑贱，便没太计较些什么。今天，女王似乎翻了他的牌子……





	女王与她的万千后宫   奴隶编（内含play）

**Author's Note:**

> gb向  
> LOFTER:穆大眉故  
> 女攻男受主动避雷  
> 主奴  
> 为爱发电……

赛燐莉似乎最近心情突然变好，整个国家的人都在议论此事，但其实没几人知道真正原因。  
而真正清楚的人此时正不知在哪里害羞呢。  
赛燐莉最近一直在办公事，很忙。后宫的那帮男人这几周寂寞得要死，平常不是去后花园遛遛就是用餐。这几天他们愈发感觉到后穴的瘙痒，有时会躲在自己房间内自慰，来满足自己的空虚欲望。他们不断幻想此时赛燐莉正用她那布满青筋雄伟的分身操弄着他们欲求不满的肉穴，一下一下的顶着那处，还不时说些性感的骚话。而他们兴奋的浪叫，嘴边流泻着口水，一副被玩坏的模样。真想让她肏死他们。  
即使按摩棒能让他们暂时发泄，但终究是比不上她的。

赛燐莉这几天忙完了，基本上没她什么事了。  
她坐在王座上，想着今天操谁好。话说，似乎好久没和卡西亚一起做了？  
自己那处只要想到他那浪荡的模样，便微微抬起了头。沉睡的狮子苏醒了。

卡西亚中午与男人们用完餐便回房自己去看书了。下午，他接到通知，女王今天要翻他的牌子。  
一下跳到床上，兴奋地像只小狗狗，不断地在床上翻滚，像恋爱期的少女兴奋时的样子。  
“主人……主人”  
她今天要玩什么play呢？

夜晚  
女王如约而至的来到了他房间，夜晚的风吹过纱帘，纱帘如波纹般荡漾。  
月光的照耀下，她显得更美了。他也显得更诱人了。  
“主人……”他张口打破宁静，用一种极其充满诱惑力的声音喊道。  
她最后的一丝理智便消散，嘛，本来今晚还想温柔点对你。可谁叫你那么受？  
那一刻，他眼中的渴望被瞬间放大。  
一下虎啃食扑上去，“啊……！好痛”他发出一声惊呼  
“怎么办……你太可爱了，我都忍不住了”她反问道  
回答则是一片安静

赛燐莉坐在贵族金椅上，他则跪坐在地上，抬头仰望她。  
他脖子上被带上了狗项圈，上面刻有她的名字。这算不算宣示主权呢？一想到主权，他便开心起来，他只是个奴隶，地位最卑微的人啊，不值得别人怜惜他，他只需要别人狠狠的践踏他，虐待他就好了。  
赛燐莉与生俱来的气质，浑身散发着女王的气息，会让人有种不自觉便想要臣服于她的感觉。  
“自己把裤子脱了。”  
一声命令他便开始行动，他就是那么听话。这或许是她喜欢的一大特点。  
他全身只剩一个项圈，下身的那物翘了起来，直直的挺着。“那么长的东西不去操女人反而被我给操了，真是羞耻啊……”  
“奴隶甘愿被主人操”  
说着话虽然有些难为情，但这是发自内心的。他耳尖染上了些红。  
她脚轻轻捻在他挺拔的男根上，轻轻撵动。  
“啊……唔嗯……非常……感谢！主人的赏赐……”  
他开始喘起来。  
身为一个m本来身体就很敏感，再加上又是自己那么敬仰的人。他简直要被快感激疯。

她突然脚使力，那物都弯成香蕉。  
那处是男人身上最脆弱的地方，就拥有“命根子”之称。  
被她这么一弄，他尖叫起来。  
强忍住想要射精的欲望，他那处被锁上了贞操带，根本无法释放，除非她将锁打开。  
“怎么样？爽不爽？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯！爽……唔嗯……主人的脚踩在我的东西上……好舒服……好厉害……像去了天国一样……”  
接着她又更加使起力来。  
连续的喘，他都有些缺氧。身下那物硬得不能再硬了，胀得好像下一秒那锁将被撑开。  
“主人……主人！嗯唔嗯嗯……不行……快要……忍不住了啊啊啊，我想去……主人我想去……”  
他一下一下地从嘴里吐出娇喘，支离破碎的话夹杂在中间很模糊。  
“你……真是……太可爱了”她看着他快要高潮的表情夸道  
脚下的东西一跳一跳的，坚硬无比，在她脚的爱抚下越发粗大。  
听着他的连声娇喘，赛燐莉身下的分身也硬了起来。  
“你……这个……小妖精”

她一下将他压在床上，用身下那物一下一下在他后穴口摩擦。粉红的肉壁挤在一起，鲜嫩的颜色看起来就很有“食欲”  
“不……不行！主人……已经到极限了……”他哭泣着乞求着，可那又有何用呢？赛燐莉早已陷在情欲的海洋里无法自拔，不听他的乞求便一下子挺腰插了进去。  
粉红的肉壁被插得朝外翻，将里面的美好春光泄露出。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！不行啊……主人……不可以” 不管他说什么，赛燐莉都不听 后入式在他的后穴里翻江倒海，分身将他里面搅得一塌糊涂，却还是不肯放过，在他里面汹涌顶撞。

最后她在他里面释放出来  
而他的那物却憋得无法动弹  
赛燐莉解开锁，轻轻地上下揉搓抚摸，让他释放出来。  
抚弄了那么一会，他便娇喘着射了出来。

 

“主人，最喜欢你了♡”


End file.
